Perdición
by Ferlucci
Summary: ¿Es tan sucio mi amor para no ser correspondido?


》》》》Negritas y cursiva, son recuerdos《《《

Por Sakura:

Él me observa fijamente, acaricia mi labio superior y poco a poco su dedo quiere abrirse paso dentro de mi boca. Apreto con fuerza mis dientes para evitar su intromisión pero al sentir su mano libre querer meterse bajo mi vestido de novia abro la boca y su dedo se desliza dentro. Sonríe malicioso y muerdo su dedo con fuerza.

\- Me gusta que seas salvaje, Sakura.-

\- Esto no es divertido, Itachi.-

\- Si pudieras sentir la felicidad rebosante en mi pecho.-

\- Necesito ir a mi boda. Voy a casarme.-

\- No.- dice observándome fijamente.- No te vas, y no te casaras con ese imbécil.-

\- Por favor, esto no está bien.-

\- Lo esta. Me siento bien, Sakura.- Intento levantarme de la silla pero él mueve su dedo en negación y me empuja hacia abajo.- Levántate y romperé el vestido de novia de tu madre en cientos de pedazos.-

Lo observó fijamente, esta enojado, aunque intente parecer tranquilo puedo ver rabia instalada en su mirada. Esta sentado frente a mi, estamos en su casa de campo, se supone que tenia que llevarme a la iglesia no traerme a este lugar. Naruto debe estar preocupado. ¿Porqué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Porque tenías que hacerlo Itachi?

\- **¿** _ **Quien es él, padre?.- pregunté sujetando la mano de mi progenitor. Tenia siete años, él diez.**_

 _ **\- Es tu hermano, su nombre es Itachi. Vivirá desde ahora con nosotros.-**_

 _ **Mi madre me abandono cuando tenía 4 años y mi padre se hizo cargo de mi, Tsunade la mujer a la que llamaba tía y que después descubrí era la novia de mi padre solía venir a cuidarme. Aunque fumaba y bebía, jamás me golpeó. Era una buena mujer, con algunos vicios. Cuando el hombre que me engendo también se marchó, ella se quedo. Fue mas madre que nuestros verdaderos padres.**_

 _ **En mi cumpleaños número catorce ella murió de cáncer al pulmón. Fueron días oscuros y difíciles, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso nos permitió avanzar.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?.- pregunté entrando en la habitación de Itachi.**_

 _ **Él hizo que me sentara frente a su escritorio y se sentó cerca.**_

 _ **\- Continuar, Sakura. Nuestro reloj sigue moviéndose.-**_

\- Sakura.-

Mi mente regreso a la realidad, observó sobre la camisa de Itachi una cadena con un dijen con mi nombre. Era mío, pero se lo regale como un pacto de que siempre estaríamos juntos.

\- No es correcto.- dije con el afán de alejar los demonios de mi cabeza.- No está bien.-

\- Sakura.- colocó su mano en mi mejilla.- Sé que no quieres casarte con Naruto.-

\- No hubiera ido tan lejos si no quisiera hacerlo, Itachi.-

\- No lo amas.-

Observo fijamente sus ojos negros.

\- Lo amo.-

 _ **Puedo ver las gotas de lluvia que no dejan de caer por la ventana, los días nublados son tristes, existe una especie de nostalgia, rencor, desesperacion desesperanza. Recuerdo ver por última vez a mi padre en un día de lluvia, también decidí casarme un día nublado.**_

 _ **Itachi entró a la casa empapado, no asistí al instituto porque mi abdomen bajo no dejaba de doler, él tuvo que asistir a la universidad porque tenia examen.**_

 _ **\- Buenas noches, Sakura.-**_

 _ **Sonreí y me acerqué a él.**_

 _ **\- Tengo la comida lista. Ve a bañarte, te servire rápidamente.-**_

 _ **Él asintió.**_

\- Siempre finges ser fuerte, Sakura. No lo eres y no tienes que forzarte a serlo.-

\- No es verdad. No tengo que fingir.-

\- No somos personas malas, Sakura. No fuimos los causantes de que nuestros padres nos abandonarán.-

Lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, un nudo se arremolina en mi garganta impidiendo que trague.

\- Somos fuertes, Itachi.- las palabras brotaron entre quejidos.- Pero no podemos estar siempre juntos.-

Él se acerca despacio y une su frente a la mía.

\- Recuerdas esa noche.- Las lágrimas caen con más intensidad.- Y todas las noches que siguieron.-

Niego con la cabeza y siento la desesperación ascender por mis pies como si se tratara de una serpiente.

\- Ellos lo causaron.-

Él sonríe con cierta tristeza y enseguida siento su boca caer encima de la mía, siento sus labios y su humedad. Mis párpados están abiertos mientras las lágrimas no se detienen. Intento alejarlo con mis manos pero él se aferra al beso con ímpetu. Mis piernas tiemblan, mi cuerpo se siente débil.

 _ **\- ¿Qué tal las clases?.-**_

 _ **\- Lo mismo de siempre.-**_

 _ **Él se llevó la hamburguesa a la boca.**_

 _ **\- ¿Está rico?.-**_

 _ **Itachi me regala una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- No, Sakura. Eres pésima cocinando.-**_

 _ **En vez de molestarme una gran sonrisa broto de mi.**_

 _ **\- Necesito practicar más.- Él afirma con la cabeza y continúa comiendo.- ¿Crees que soy linda, Itachi?.-**_

 _ **\- ¿Porqué lo preguntas?.-**_

 _ **\- Curiosidad.-**_

 _ **\- Mírate a un espejo.-**_

 _ **\- Quiero otra perspectiva.-**_

 _ **\- Para saberlo tendría que observarte como si fueras una mujer.-**_

 _ **\- ¿Y Cómo me observas?.-**_

 _ **\- Como a un ser sin sexo definido.- Lo observe extrañada y él nuevamente sonríe.- Eres hermosa, Sakura.-**_

Mis rodillas están sobre el colchón, el vestido de novia se encuentra encima del escritorio, mis manos están aferradas con fuerza a la sábana. Ahogo un gemido cuando se hunde dentro de mi, lo siento golpear mis glúteos con su cuerpo con cada embestida que me proporciona. Mis piernas dejan de parecer mías y se deshacen con el placer que me ha torturado desde que tenía diecisiete años. Fueron días oscuros, siento su mano clavarse en mi cintura y con la otra acaricia mi cuello. Desciende con lentitud a mis pechos y los estruja con fuerza. Las descargas de desesperación y placer aumentan, mi visión se nubla, mis gemidos se hacen más fuertes.

\- Sakura.- escucho su voz.- Sakura.- repite.

Él mundo se detiene, la tristeza me golpea junto con la realidad, la locura y la pasión. Él me deja caer en el colchón después de correrse dentro de mi. Acaricia mi espalda, mis glúteos, mi cuello, mi cabello. Me besa como si no existiera mañana.

 **-** _ **Siempre juntos.- menciono acariciando su mejilla.**_

 _ **\- Eso significa hasta que uno de los dos muera.-**_

 _ **\- Podemos morir los dos.-**_

 _ **\- ¿Serias capaz de morir conmigo?.-**_

 _ **\- Porque eres lo único que amo.-**_

 _ **Lo beso con lentitud, despacio, con amor.**_

\- Detente.- lo escucho decir. Me siento en la cama y le doy la espalda.- No continúes llorando, Sakura.-

\- Esto es enfermo, Itachi.-

\- ¿Es tan sucio mi amor para que no pueda ser correspondido?.-

 _-_ _ **¿Esto esta bien Itachi? ¿Crees que esto está bien?.-**_

 _ **\- ¿Eres feliz?.-**_

 _ **\- No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti.-**_

 _ **\- Sólo puedo imaginar mi futuro contigo.-**_

\- Responde, Sakura. ¿Es tan sucio mi amor para no ser correspondido?

\- Basta Itachi.-

Él se inclina para estar frente a mi.

\- Mírame a los ojos y di que no sientes nada por mi.-

\- _**Ella nos vio. Nos vio besándonos Itachi.-**_

 _ **\- Tranquila, estaba muy lejos.-**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?.- Grite.- Se lo dirá a todos, tu trabajo Itachi, puedes perderlo.-**_

 _ **\- No, Sakura. Escúchame.-**_

 _ **\- Somos hermanos de sangre Itachi, tenemos el mismo padre.-**_

\- _**No van a creerle, Sakura, mírame. Todo estará bien. Todo irá bien.-**_

 _ **Itachi mantiene sus manos fijas en el volante, el camino esta alumbrado únicamente por las luces del automóvil.**_

 _ **Mi celular suena y temblorosa respondo cuando veo su nombre en la pantalla.**_

 _ **\- Eres una pecadora.-**_

 _ **Itachi me quita el celular mientras mantiene el volante con la restante. Lo coloca en altavoz.**_

 _ **\- No vuelvas a molestarnos.- responde Itachi.**_

 _ **\- Estoy diciendo la verdad.-**_

 _ **\- Mientes.- grite con desesperación.- Eres una maldita mentirosa.-**_

 _ **\- Eres una asquerosa, Sakura. Tú lo sedujiste Sakura, tú lo llevaste al infierno.-**_

 _ **\- Basta.- cubrí mis oídos.- Para por favor. Por favor, para.-**_

 _ **\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- menciona Itachi.**_

 _ **\- Ahora entiendo porque jamás me prestaste atención. Ambos van a pudrirse en el infierno, se lo diré a todos, voy a decirle a todos la clase de enfermos que son.-**_

 _ **Itachi cerró la llamada.**_

 _ **\- No nos importan los demás, Sakura. No somos lo que ella está diciendo. No estamos enfermos. ¿Sakura?.-**_

 _ **-**_ Quiero tener una familia, Itachi.-Me muestra un brillo de ilusión en su mirada, nuestras vidas tienen que continuar.- Y tú no me puedes dar esa familia, Itachi.-

Él niega con la cabeza.

\- No puedes dejarme en las sombras, Sakura.-

\- Lo que hago nos salvará de las sombras.-

Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, y a esa la acompañan mucho más.

\- Al final de todo, sólo hay promesas lanzadas al vacío.-

\- Éramos muy jóvenes, Itachi. Nos aferramos el uno al otro porque éramos lo único que nos quedaba. Vimos a nuestras madres dejarnos, luego a nuestro padre, y por último ella. Tenemos que confiar en alguien mas, no todos nos terminarán dejando. Somos fuertes, Itachi.-

\- No lo somos.-

Mi alma se rompe, a mi corazón lo estrujan, las lágrimas no dejan de caer.

\- Tienes que ver más allá de mi, Itachi.-

\- No somos unos enfermos, Sakura.-

\- No, no, no.- lo abrazo con fuerza.- No lo somos Itachi.

Siento su mano en mi cabello, sus sollozos cerca de mi oreja, estoy temblando, tengo miedo.

\- Te amaré hasta el último segundo de mi existencia, Sakura.-

Te empecé a querer desde el tercer día que llegaste a casa, te convertiste en mi compañero de juegos y travesuras. Eras más que mi hermano, un amigo, el mejor de todos. Me llevabas al medico cuando enfermaba, sujetabas mi mano cuando estaba triste, me enseñaste tantas cosas, fuiste lo único que me mantuvo con vida después de que murió Tsunade, eres mi tranquilidad. El primer hombre que bese y ame, al que le entregue mi alma, cuerpo y vida. Tu amor y el mio no es enfermo. Es diferente al que la sociedad acostumbra a ver, pero es mutuo. Y si Itachi Uchiha, te amo.

Escucho que le quitas el seguro al arma, observe que la agarraste antes de abrazarme.

¿Vas a matarme, Itachi?

Cierro mis párpados dispuesta a morir pero él se aleja unos centímetros y lleva el arma a su cabeza.

\- No, no, no, no.- Me abalanzó hacia él y caimos al suelo, la munición escapa de su encierro, el sonido me aturde por varios segundos.- Por favor, no.-

El llanto se abalanza sobre mi con agonía, desesperación y dolor. Un dolor que me hace sentir muerta. Por favor no.

... ...

...

Estoy sentada frente a un lago, me gusta ver los patos y sus crías nadar en el lugar. También los peces de colores del estanque próximo.

Es invierno, tengo mucho frío. Los guantes que estoy usando me los regalo Tsunade, una buena mujer con algunos vicios, siempre la recuerdo con una sonrisa. En mi cuello llevo la cadena con el nombre de Itachi, fue su obsequio, el pacto en el que prometimos estar juntos.

Él murió aquel día en la cabaña.

Él renuncio a su vida para permitirme continuar.

Observo fijamente el reloj, porque el tiempo jamás se detiene y nosotros tenemos que avanzar.

\- Sakura.- Levantó mi cabeza para observarlo. Tiene un vaso de helado en sus manos.- El bebé quizás quiera matarte.-

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

\- No te metas con mis antojos.- hice un puchero.

Él se sentó cerca y me abrazo.

\- Me gusta este lugar.- Menciona. Metí un poco de helado en mi boca y me acerqué a su tórax. Me gusta su olor, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Me gusta todo de él.- Es el mejor lugar que pudimos escoger para escapar de nuestras cadenas.-

...

...

...

Fin

...

Reviews?

Saludos


End file.
